Someday kann ein Mensch einen Daemonen lieben?
by princess nekochan
Summary: Sesshomaru leidet unter seinem Daemonendasein mehr als er zugeben will .. kann ihm ein einfaches Menschenmaedchen aus seiner Einsamkeit helfen ....?
1. Chapter 1

Someday ...

„Monster!" „Teufel!" „Ausgeburt der Hölle!" „Verschwinde!" „Hau bloß ab!"

Es tat weh. Egal wie sehr man sich abschottete. Es gewohnt war. Ein kleiner Schmerz blieb. Und eine weitere Narbe auf dem Herzen auch. Aber was wunderte es ihn? Er war für die Menschen Furcht einflößend. Er wollte es auch sein. Glaubte er zumindest.

Vielleicht brauchte er einfach einen Menschen, der ihn akzeptierte und nicht verhöhnte, der ihn mochte und keine Angst vor ihm hatte, der mit ihm gern zusammen war und ihn nicht hasste. Vielleicht würde sich dann alles ändern, besser werden ...

_Someday ..._

_When we are wiser ..._

Aber wo sollte er so jemanden finden? Als ein Dämon? Er musste sich damit abfinden, er war der Schrecken der Menschen und keiner von ihnen würde je etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Er war zur Einsamkeit verdammt.

_When the world's older ..._

_When we have learned ..._

Und dann kam ihm eines Tages dieses Mädchen entgegen gerannt. Eine Horde Dämonen hinter ihr. Als sie ihn sah, schrak sie zusammen. Er wandte sich ab, was hatte er auch anderes erwartet. Doch plötzlich bemerkte er, wie sich etwas an ihn klammerte. Er schaute hinunter auf lange, braune Haare, die zu einem ängstlich zitternden Körper gehörten.

Und dann hob sie den Kopf und er schaute direkt in zwei goldene Augen. Sie ähnelten von der Farbe her seinen. Sie schien über diese Tatsache genau so erstaunt wie er. Erst die Stimme des Anführers der Dämonenhorde holte die beiden in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Gib uns das Mädchen, wir haben sie zuerst gefangen, also dürfen wir uns mit ihr vergnügen." Unauffällig schob Sesshomaru die Kleine hinter seinen Rücken, bevor er antwortete: „ Tut mir leid, aber ich hab grad beschlossen, sie mit zu nehmen. Wenn ihr keinen Ärger wollt, sucht euch besser ne andere Beute."

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" mit diesen Worten stürzte sich die Meute auf den Weißhaarigen Dämon – und lag Sekunden später tot am Boden verstreut. „Ich hatte euch gewarnt!", stellte er fest und wandte sich dann seiner „Beute" zu. Diese schaute ihn überraschenderweise eher neugierig als ängstlich an.

„Wie heißt du, Menschenmädchen?", fragte Sesshomaru sie. „Mikomi", erwiderte sie. „Hoffnung – netter Name!", entwich es ihm. „Sagt Herr, wie ist euer Name?", wollte Mikomi wissen. „ Sesshomaru" „Ah, ein Dämonenlord. Verzeiht Sesshomaru- Sama, dass ich euch belästigt habe, aber ich bekam diese Meute einfach nicht los."

Wieso sprach sie so ohne jede Scheu mit ihm? Hatte sie denn keine Angst? Sie wusste, wer er war und es schien ihr keine Sorgen zu bereiten. Sollte sie der Engel sein, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte? Der, der sein Leben wieder lebenswert machte? War ihr Name denn nicht schon ein Zeichen?

_I pray_

_Someday we may yet live_

_To live and let live …_


	2. Chapter 2

Da bin ich mal wieder mit nem neuen kapitel ... tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat ... hab mich auf meine anderen ff konzentriert ... schleichwerbungmach ruhig mal lesen! Ach so: hab diesmal versucht, sessi ein bisschen story – orientierter zu gestalten Aber jetzt erst mal viel spass mit dem 2. kapitel!

Erinnerungen ...

So kam es, dass Mikomi bei ihm blieb. Und mit ihm durch die Welt zog. Doch erst mal wollte er zu seiner Höhle zurück, bei der Jaken und Ah- Un warteten. Als er so neben dem Mädchen lief, erinnerte er sich an Rin. An die glückliche Zeit, als sie bei ihm war. Und den Schmerz, als er sie fort bringen musste. Jetzt fiel es ihm alles wieder ein ...

_Someday ..._

Rin war immer verachtet worden, weil sie mit einem Youkai unterwegs war. Als Mensch. Ihre eigene Rasse verstieß sie. Und als eines Tages wieder ein Dorf zerstört worden war und man es ihm anlastete, griffen sie sich die Kleine, während sie auf einer Wiese Blumen pflückte. Sie prügelten so lange auf sie ein, bis sie bewusstlos war. Dann erst konnte Sesshomaru sie aufhalten. Und seine arme Rin starb bald darauf in seinen Armen.

_Life will be fairer ..._

Es war ungerecht! Was konnte denn die Kleine dafür, dass die Menschen Dämonen verachteten? Waren nicht eigentlich die Menschen die Bestien, wenn sie nicht mal vor kleinen, unschuldigen Kindern halt machten! Doch noch etwas war ihm klar geworden: Sie würde bei ihm immer in Gefahr sein. Deshalb belebte er sie mit Tensaiga zwar wieder, aber brachte sie dann zu Kaede. Außerdem ließ er ihr Gedächtnis löschen und durch neue, andere Erinnerungen ersetzen. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber es war der einzige Weg. Nur so konnte sie ein behütetes Leben führen. Das verdiente sie einfach.

_Need will be rarer ..._

Und nun hatte er wieder ein Menschenmädchen bei sich. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, sie dieser Gefahr auszusetzen? Dieses unschuldige Wesen konnte doch nichts für seine Rasse. Er fasste einen schweren Entschluss. Nun musste er so was zum zweiten Mal durch stehen. Womit hatte er das verdient? Und vor allem: womit hatten diese Mädchen das verdient? Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Mikomi.

Die langen braunen Haare wippten im Takt ihrer Schritte mit. Wind kam auf und begann, mit den Strähnen zu spielen. Sie war schön, dass musste er zugeben. Mein Gott, was war nur mit ihm passiert? Wo war der kalte, grausame Dämon geblieben? Was war noch übrig von der furcht einflößenden Bestie, die er einmal gewesen war?

_And greed will not pay ..._

Er war nur noch der Schatten der Person, die er mal gewesen war, nur noch eine Witzfigur. Und das allerschlimmste war: Menschen hatten ihn dazu gemacht. So sehr er sich auch versuchte, etwas anderes einzureden, er wusste dass es so war. Die Verachtung der Menschen hatte ihn getroffen, ihn verletzt, ihm weh getan. Aber wer hatte ihn so angreifbar gemacht? Wo war denn sein Stolz geblieben? Und ließ sich diese Entwicklung rückgängig machen? Aber wollte er das wirklich?

_Someday ..._

So, sorry das es wieder mal so kurz geworden ist ... ich versuchs ja zu ändern ...

Trotzdem viele revies ja?


	3. Chapter 3

Und jetzt zum neuen kapitel von someday ... enjoy yourselves!

Viele Gedanken und zerstörte Illusionen ...

Mikomi hatte bemerkt, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht nerven. Sie war so froh, dass er ihr erlaubte, bei ihm zu sein. Er gefiel ihr, das musste sie zugeben. Er war gut aussehend und stolz, ein stattlicher Mann mit Stil, der wusste was er wollte. Und er war sehr stark. Sie senkte schnell den Kopf, damit er nicht sah, wie sie errötete. Das wäre schön peinlich geworden.

_Someday ..._

Immerhin hatte er sicherlich kein Interesse an ihr. Sie war nur ein Mensch. Sie war schwach und ihrer Meinung nach auch nicht besonders hübsch. Er verdiente ein schöne, kluge, ja geradezu perfekte Dämonin, mit der er sich zeigen konnte. Sie war als Begleitung eine Schande. Und trotzdem .. sie hatte das Gefühl, er genoss ihre Gesellschaft. Irgendetwas musste an ihr sein, was ihm gefiel. Aber was? Gut, sie redete nicht viel, weil sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven gehen wollte, um nichts auf der Welt, aber sonst? Das bisschen Kochen und sich um sein Wohlergehen kümmern? Und sie war nicht mal als Dienerin abgestempelt worden.

_Our fight will be won then ..._

Sie musste es einfach wissen. Was war sie für ihn? „Sesshomaru-Sama? Es tut mir leid, ich will wirklich nicht aufdringlich wirken, aber ich denke seit geraumer Zeit über etwas nach, das mich sehr beschäftigt. Wisst ihr es ist so: ihr seid sehr freundlich zu mir und ich fühle mich wirklich wohl, aber ich bin mir über meine Rolle hier nicht im Klaren. Vielleicht könntet ihr mich ja aufklären, was ich ... für ... euch ...", das bin kam nicht mehr über meine Lippen, denn ich hatte gerade den Kopf gehoben und bemerkt, dass der Angesprochene meine Rede gar nicht mit bekommen hatte und einfach weiter gegangen war. Ich hätte platzen können vor Wut.

Und dass ließ ich auch raus. Ich schrie ihm hinterher: „ Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, bleib gefälligst hier, wenn ich mit dir rede, so eine Unverschämtheit, so was hab ich ja noch nie erlebt! Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" ich wollte gerade weiter wüten, da sah ich wie er sich umdrehte, mich kurz musterte und sich mit einem trockenen „ Ein Dämon und du nur ein schwacher, dummer Mensch!" wieder zum Gehen wandte.

Mein Herz setzte aus. Das war ich also für ihn? Ein schwacher, dummer Mensch? Warum tat es so weh? Ich hatte es doch geahnt? Aber ich hatte mir wohl dumme Hoffnungen gemacht ... Gesenkten Blickes blieb Mikomi auf dem Weg stehen und begann schließlich zu weinen.

_That bright afternoon ..._

Sie konnte nicht sehen, wie sein Blick traurig wurde, nachdem er diese verletzenden Worte gesagt hatte und sich wieder umdrehte. Da war es wieder. Früher hätte er sich dabei nicht so schlecht gefühlt. Aber jetzt plagte ihn so etwas wie ein Gewissen. Ihn, einen Dämon! Er hoffte, dass sie so verletzt sein würde, dass sie ihn verlassen würde. Im Leben eines vollwertigen Dämons, besonders eines Dämonenlords, war kein Platz für ein Menschenmädchen. Lieber sollte sie ihn hassen, als wieder so verletzt zu werden, wie Rin.

Mein Gott, sollte sich dieser Kreislauf denn ewig wiederholen ?

So, dass wars schon wieder ... länger war einfach nicht drin, sonst hättet ihr noch länger warten müssen ...

Bitte reviews! Eure princess nekochan


	4. Chapter 4

Trauriger Abschied fuer immer …. ?

_Bitte sag mir, dass es eine Luege war. Auch wenn es nicht die Wahrheit ist. Nimm mir diesen Schmerz …_

Warum musste er ihr so weh tun? Sie so verletzen? Sie hatte ihm doch nichts getan. Sie war immer ruhig und folgsam gewesen. Reichte ihm das nicht? Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war. Natuerlich nicht! Sie war ein Mensch…. Nur ein Mensch ….

Sie konnte nicht bleiben. Es ging nicht. Er wuerde ihr nur noch mehr weh tun. Sie war ihm im Weg. Ein Klotz am Bein. Schon wieder kamen ihr die Traenen. Aber sie wuerde nicht weinen. Sie wuerde stark bleiben. Wenigstens als stark sollte er sie in Erinnerung behalten.

_Someday …_

Sie versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu entfernen, als sie sprach, aber es klappte nicht ganz. „ Ich habe verstanden, mein Herr. Ich werde euch wie gewuenscht verlassen und nicht laenger im Wege stehen. Ich bitte nochmals vielmal um Entschuldigung fuer all die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich euch beschert habe. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

_Till then …_

Warum war er so unsicher? Genau dass hatte er gewollt! Sie sollte gehen, weil sie bei ihm in Gefahr war. Sie wuerde zurecht kommen. Sie war nicht mehr sein Problem. Er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan. Er knurrte nur kurz unwillig und meinte dann kalt: „ Geh! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

_On days when the sun is gone …_

Sie zuckte ungewollt noch einmal zusammen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefasst und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung den Daemonenlord verlassen. Sie lief so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen, bis sie ausser Reichweite war. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch wie verrueckt und ihr liefen Traenen ueber die Wangen. Sie war stehen geblieben und versuchte keuchend Luft zu holen. Nun war es also vorbei. Es war zu schoen gewesen. Aber warum sollte er sie auch bei sich haben wollen. Sie war nur ein Mensch. Nur ein Mensch ….

_We'll hang on …_.

Ploetzlich war ein grosser Schatten ueber ihr. Sie konnte den Gestank riechen, der von dem Wesen ausging. Und es schien hungrig. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was sie umbrachte. Sie wuerde sterben, das war sicher. Sie hatte keine Chance. Sie war schwach. Es war zum Lachen. ER hatte Recht gehabt. Sie war zu schwach. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu rufen oder zu hoffen. Niemand wuerde kommen und sie retten. Sie war ueberfluessig. Genau so hoffnungslos hatte ER ausgesehen, deshalb war sie bei ihm geblieben. Sie hatte geglaubt, die Einsamkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Er brauchte sich nicht. Niemand brauchte sie. Warum auch? Sie war nur ein Mensch ….

_An deiner Seite habe ich Glueck empfunden. Warum hast du mir diese Freude geschenkt, nur um alle Illusionen wieder zu zerstoeren? Ich bin doch sowieso immer allein …_

Ploetzlich war ein noch anderer Schatten ueber ihr. Sie konnte das Geraeusch eines aus der Scheide gezogenen Schwertes hoeren und gleich darauf das auf den Boden fallen eines abgetrennten Kopfes. Sie musste traeumen. Das war es. Sie war schon tot. Deshalb sah sie dieses silber – weisse Haar im Wind wehen. Sie musste wohl im Paradies sein. Womit hatte sie das wohl verdient? So viel Glueck? Sie war doch nur ein Mensch ….

_And we'll wish upon the moon …_

_Wenn dies nur ein Traum ist, dann bitte, weck mich nicht auf! Lass mich nicht die grausame Wirklichkeit sehen …_

Also ich fands ganz ok, was meint ihr? Sorry wegen den fehlenden umlauten, aber da ich jetzt in den usa bin, hab ich ne amerikanische tastatur und da gibts so was nicht! Bitte vielmals um entschuldigung! Bettle immer noch um reviews!

Cu eure princess nekochan


	5. Hoffnung am Horizont oder doch nur ein s

Hey nach Lichtjahren ich mal wieder .. also nicht schwafeln, dass ist das vorletzte kapitel!

Chapter 5: Hoffnung am Horizont oder doch nur ein schoener Traum?

Da stand er. Gross und maechtig und unsagbar stolz. Ihr stockte der Atem. Gerade erst hatte sie ihre Augen geoeffnet, um sich zu ueberzeugen, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum wahr. Es war Realitaet. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Er war so gemein gewesen ….

_Someday…_

Sie war sich so sicher, dass er sie hasste. Hatte sie sich getaeuscht? Warum hatte er sie gerettet? Sie war doch nur ein Mensch ….

_When we are wiser …_

Er konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Nicht dass er sich fuerchtete, er war einfach wie erstarrt. Warum hatte er das getan? Er hatte sie fortgeschickt. Wieso war er ihr gefolgt? Hatte sie gerettet?

_When the world's older …._

Und das Schlimmste war, er hatte sich sogar fuer einen Moment Sorgen gemacht. Es war erbaermlich. Er war erbaermlich. Immerhin war sie doch nur ein Mensch.

_When we have learned …_.

Mikomi beschaeftigte derweil eine ganz andere Frage : Warum war es ihr so wichtig? Und weshalb klopfte ihr Herz jetzt so schnell? Mochte sie ihn etwa? Er unterbrach ihre Gedankengaenge, indem er sich einfach umdrehte.

_I pray …_

Sie sah in seine schoenen goldenen Augen und entdeckte hinter der kalten Fassade tatsaechlich so etwas wie eine Regung. Es war Verwirrung, vielleicht schwang auch ein Hauch von Sorge mit. Sie war ueberrascht. Bedeutete sie ihm vielleicht doch etwas? Wenigstens ein bisschen?

_Someday we may yet … live …_

Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Jetzt erst wurde ihr die ganze Situation klar, alles brach ueber ihrem Kopf zusammen. Ihr stiegen wieder Traenen in die Augen. Diesmal konnte sie sie jedoch nicht mehr unterdruecken. Und wie er so da stand…

_To live … and let live …_

Ihr Verstand setzte einfach eine Weile aus und sie warf sich ihm einfach in die Arme. Sie merkte, wie er sich versteifte, aber irgendwie gab ihr diese Waerme Trost. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, nur um im naechsten Moment erstaunt nach unten zu sehen. Sie klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn und er verstand nicht warum. Er hatte sie verstossen, beleidigt und ignoriert. Weshalb vertraute sie ihm so?

_Someday … _

Er koennte sie theoretisch umbringen fuer diese Frechheit, aber er konnte nicht. Ob es ab den Geruch ihrer Traenen lag, wusste er nicht. Ihm kam ein beaengstigender Verdacht …. Bedeutete sie ihm etwa etwas? Vielleicht sogar mehr als er zugeben wollte? Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Denk an Rin, schrie sein Gehirn, aber es ging einfach nicht. Er wusste, sie brauchte ihn. Wenn er jetzt ging, wuerde er alles endgueltig zerstoeren. Ihnen beiden unnoetig weh tun.

_Life will be fairer …_

Schick sie weg, ehe es zu spaet ist, hatte sein Gehirn die ganze Zeit geschrieen. Nun erkannte er, dass es bereits zu spaet war. Er konnte sie nicht mehr einfach gehen lassen. Er mochte sie. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren, aber es war die Wahrheit. Und er wollte sie nicht traurig machen oder weinen sehen.

_Need will be rarer … _

Mikomi schluchzte immer noch in seinem Fell, als sie auf einmal seine Stimme hoerte: " Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich wollte doch nur verhindern, dass die etwas zustoesst. Bitte mach so was nie wieder!" Seine Stimme war ganz warm und sanft und am Schluss fluesterte er noch : " Dazu bist du mir zu wichtig …."

_Sometimes a dream comes true … And there is no cruel awakening …. Please don't destroy my happiness … don't tell me it's a lie … cause I see hope ……_

So das letzte kapitel ist schon fertig muss nur noch ins word … gebt mir noch ein paar tage .. aber jetzt erst mal merry christmas! ( vielleicht spaet, aber egal)

Allen alles gute! Cu eure princess nekochan


End file.
